The Red Swan
by Narcisa Le Fay
Summary: No Lago dos Cisnes existem três cisnes: o branco, o negro e o vermelho.


**Título**: The Red Swan

**Autora**: Narcisa Le Fay

**Beta**: Hiei-and-shino

**Sumário**: no Lago dos Cisnes existem três cisnes: o branco, o negro e o vermelho.

**Gênero**: geral

**Classificação**: M

**Avisos**: Harry Potter não me pertence mas essa fic .

Fic escrita para o Challenge da seção Blaise e Pansy do fórum 6vassouras. Tema: traição. Itens usados: qualquer referência ao filme Cinse Negro+ femmeslash.

**The Red Swan**

_Ninguém sabe ao certo quantas bailarinas compõe o Lago dos Cisnes, pois o fato é que, ninguém se importa. Não importa quantos cisnes cercam a rainha Odete, quantas mãos Odila toca antes de alcançar a do príncipe e nem quantos pés sangrentos se torturam para entreter um público que se recusa a pensar. _

_Há três cisnes no Lago, mesmo que poucos sejam o que percebam a presença do terceiro. Nem as próprias bailarinas, tão acostumadas com o espetáculo, percebem, e nesse ponto reside o perigo. O terceiro cisne, aquele que nunca é celebrado, é o ponto de transição entre Odete e Odila; é o cisne que perde horas em frente ao espelho na tentativa de incorporar Rainha, Irmã e, em casos extremos, ambas. _

_É o cisne que de fato __**sangra**__ ao fim do show; aquele que os outros dois fingem que não existe._

_Ninguém sabe ao certo quantas bailarinas compõe o Lago dos Cisnes._

_Há Odete._

_Há Odila._

_E, entre elas, o Cisne Vermelho..._

Desde pequena Pansy integrou as mais ricas e prestigiadas escolas de dança, não foi de se estranhar, portanto, que ela fosse chamada para a Academia Francesa de Ballet. As horas gastas em frente ao espelho, os exercícios exaustivos e os vários remendos em seus pés eram a marca de seu esforço, de sua vitória. Ela nunca conseguira um grande papel, era verdade, mas isso apenas fazia com que ela se esforçasse mais e mais a cada dia.

Pansy era uma das melhores bailarinas do país e estava a serviço do melhor dos coreógrafos: Blaise.

Apenas Blaise; sem sobrenome. Sem nada para segui-lo.

Pansy se lembrava de quando o famoso Blaise era apenas o "menino Zambini", aquele que, vestido de marrom gasto, seguia a senhorita Parkinson e o filho do empresário Malfoy.

O menino vestido de tons gastos deu a sorte de que aqueles que se dedicam ao ballet fazem questão de apagar de sua mente qualquer fato que deva ser apagado. Um acidente, um joelho fraturado e sem chance de recuperação e o novo namorado de sua mãe – um coreógrafo _simples_, sem rosto – fizeram com que surgisse Blaise, apenas Blaise, vestido, sempre, no profundo negro.

Blaise, apenas.

Pansy, por outro lado, passou de senhorita Parkinson para a Flor de Blaise. Não senhora ou dama; apenas Flor.

"Vai manter a sua idéia de lançar o Lago?" Pansy perguntou a Blaise enquanto esquentava o chá de ambos. Há dois anos ela e Blaise compraram um pequeno apartamento na cidade, próxima a Companhia. A cozinha, onde ambos estavam, assim como o resto da casa, era em tons de amarelo desbotado com gravuras de flores em vermelho. Tinham poucos móveis na casa, apenas cama, piano e espelhos.

Espelhos por toda parte.

"Vou", disse Blaise simplesmente e fixando o olhar no rosto suado de Pansy. Essa era uma das características que Pansy amava odiava nele: a falta de palavras. Blaise falava em suas coreografias e em nada mais.

Não foi de estranhar que o _pedido_ dele tenha contido Pansy dançando em sua direção até que ele entregou a chave nas mãos dela.

"Já sabe quem serão os Cisnes?" Pansy perguntou, tentando descobrir mais alguma coisa, alguma informação, e se, pela primeira vez, Blaise lhe daria um papel mais interessante do que a flor número três.

"Sim". E até o fim da noite Blaise não disse mais nada e nem deu exercícios para Pansy praticar.

- / -

"O Lago sempre foi a minha obra mais cara". Blaise anunciara assim que chegou ao anfiteatro, onde todos os bailarinos, incluindo Pansy em sua usual roupa cinza e branca, o esperavam. "Por isso, busco transformá-lo em um espetáculo inesquecível. Eu sei que, em nosso meio é quase impossível, mas garanto que esse espetáculo o será" O olhar de ferocidade do coreógrafo negro fez todos tremerem de medo e antecipação. "Para isso, gostaria de anunciar Astoria Greengrass como a rainha Odete e como sua irmã, O Cisne Negro. Os outros podem encontrar seus papéis na lista fixada no mural. Obrigado".

Pansy não tinha forças para se dirigir ao mural. O cisne número sete, foi o que gritaram para ela. Blaise, mais uma vez colocara de fundo.

Desde que ele assumira, Pansy passara ser a eterna personagem secundária.

Pior ainda, Pansy seria a secundária de um show em que Astoria seria a estrela.

Astoria, aquela que, por ser insignificante e imperceptível em seus tons de roupas rosas, foi escolhida como a nova senhora Malfoy, posição que Pansy, por muito tempo, desejou tanto quanto seu destaque no ballet. Aquela que Blaise sabia que já tinha machucado Pansy de várias formas com sua personalidade insossa.

E o pior de tudo era que Pansy sabia que Blaise não teria uma justificativa para magoá-la novamente.

-/-

"Eu não quero que você suma", foi o que Blaise respondeu depois de Pansy questioná-lo pela não escolha dele.

Ainda bem que já estavam em casa; assim só os vizinhos escutariam os gritos de Pansy.

"Blaise! Eu te veria todos os dias!"

"Pansy, não é _disso_ que eu estou falando e você sabe!" O coreógrafo, sempre vestido de negro, disse massageando as têmporas em um claro sinal de cansaço e irritação. Pansy estava forçando seus limites.

"Não, eu não sei!" Ela disse irritada, jogando os finos e suados fios loiros para trás. Mesmo para os figurinistas, o treino tinha sido mais puxado que o normal.

"Você sabe o que essa peça exige da bailarina principal". Respondeu, sinalizando para que a loira fosse para frente do maior espelho da sala e fizesse alguns exercícios de relaxamento.

Pansy, contrariada, foi. Ela sempre ia.

"E você sabe que eu tenho o que é preciso" Pansy gritou ao ver Blaise saindo da sala, mas nunca abandonou os exercícios que ele havia indicado.

Era costume dele deixá-la falando sozinha, enquanto fazia uma série de exercícios de relaxamento – _são para te acalmar Pansy_, é o que ele sempre diz –, quando queria encerrar uma discussão. Blaise não gostava de gritos – salvo os de apreciação a sua peça – e Pansy tinha o costume de usá-los em uma briga.

A verdade, porém, como Pansy sabia, é que Blaise não tinha uma justificativa; apenas exercícios para relaxá-la.

-/-

"E um, dois, um, dois..." Pansy realizava mecanicamente os movimentos que Daphne – irmã de Astoria e auxiliar de Blaise – ditava. Não havia nada de novo para os cisnes, nada com que ela tivesse se preocupar.

Pansy sempre fora uma figurinista exemplar.

Não havia nada com que preocupar seus pés.

"Muito bem. Passemos agora a parte de Odete. Astoria?"disse Daphne chamando a irmã – que até então estava sentada no fundo do salão. Enquanto todos os outros tomavam seus lugares no fundo, Pansy aproveitou para analisar as duas irmãs.

Se não soubesse que Daphne era dois anos mais velha, afirmaria com convicção de que eram gêmeas: ambas tinham o mesmo rosto fino apático, os mesmos cabelos castanhos e sem volume, os mesmos olhos negros, o mesmo gosto por tons que as lavavam e uma eterna indiferença em tudo o que faziam.

Ambas eram fracas, esse era o ponto mais forte. Ambas eram fracas ao ponto de quebrar com um toque: Daphne não tinha força para controlar os bailarinos quando necessário – Blaise sempre precisava intervir – e Astoria parecia prestes a chorar sempre que realizava um passo.

E foi exatamente nisso que Pansy focou sua atenção.

-/-

"Parabéns pelo papel, Astoria". Pansy esperou que todos saíssem da sala. Astoria, quando viu que era Pansy quem falava com ela, se assustou. A loira riu internamente do claro medo da outra.

"Tenho certeza que você será fantástica!". Pansy disse com um doce sorriso nos lábios, jogando os cabelos para trás.

"Obrigada..." Astoria respondeu olhando para baixo, com uma voz tão baixa que, se não fosse pelo silêncio no ambiente, Pansy não teria escutado.

Astoria era fraca a ponto que quebrar em mil pedaços, e Pansy amava isso.

-/-

Pansy tornara-se uma presença constante na vida de Astoria. Nos treinos, nos intervalos, Pansy fazia questão de encontrá-la – _Nossa que coincidência! Você esteve ótima hoje!_ – e, aos poucos, Astoria começou a ceder à presença dela.

Até que chegou ao ponto de Astoria _ansiar_ por Pansy e sua presença sempre alegre.

"Blaise está cada vez mais exigente". Pansy comentou, em falso tom de descaso, um dia que encontrou Astoria, sozinha, treinando depois do horário.

A roupa branca dela, sem movimento e dura, não ajudava em nada os movimentos de Odila, enquanto a saia cinza leve de Pansy parecia atrair a atenção de Astoria.

"É a função dele". Astoria disse, ainda com sua voz baixa, fraca, olhando para baixo.

"Astoria, eu amo o Blaise, mas ele é um escroto quando se trata de treino". Pansy podia sentir que Astoria queria comentar, confessar, algo ali, enquanto a encarava de pé, mas seu medo ainda não permitia.

Porém, Pansy também sabia que logo chegaria o momento em que Astoria confiaria plenamente nela.

Pobre menina inocente...

-/-

"Você anda conversando bastante com a Astoria esses dias" Blaise comentou ao fim do jantar daquela noite, enquanto segurava sua costumeira xícara vermelha cheia de chá de jasmim.

"Ora Blaise", disse Pansy enquanto lavava os pratos negros usados naquela noite. "Não foi você mesmo quem disse que eu deveria deixar minhas mágoas para trás e ser legal com ela?" Pansy se virou para Blaise, colocou as mãos nos quadris e uma falsa expressão de espanto no rosto.

Foi um erro dela pensar que Blaise não perceberia a falsidade em seus atos. Pansy estava planejando alguma coisa que Blaise ainda não conseguia identificar, mas com certeza tinha relação com o papel de Astoria no Lago; com o papel que Pansy não conseguira.

"Sim, eu realmente disse isso. Fico feliz que você tenha deixado o passado para trás". Blaise disse e viu Pansy sorrir de lado.

Pansy e seus pequenos atos de culpa.

"Já escolheu a substituta de Astoria?" Pansy perguntou terminando de lavar os pratos.

"Já sim. Não acho que Astoria precisará de uma, mas sempre é bom prevenir" Blaise não se surpreendeu ao ver o sorriso aberto de vitória de Pansy.

Como ele amava aquela Flor inocente...

"E?" Blaise não respondeu mais nada naquela noite, como de costume.

-/-

Pansy percebeu que finalmente estava começando a conquistar Astoria. Todos os dias, a bailarina morena a cumprimentava com um sorriso aberto e não raramente buscava por sua companhia após os ensaios.

Mais do que isso, Pansy percebera que, ultimamente, Astoria parecia ansiar _demais_ por sua presença, e, sempre que possível, gostava de comentar alguma coisa sobre Blaise.

"Draco me contou que Blaise roubou o primeiro amor dele". Astoria soltou um tom desaprovador, interrompendo Pansy, que, até aquele momento, comentava sobre o grau de dificuldade dos treinos. Apenas as duas ocupavam o palco de madeira, já que o treino encerrara-se há mais de meia hora.

A loira sorriu maliciosamente: Astoria já dava sinais de que rejeitava o coreógrafo da Companhia.

Um péssimo sinal para a bailarina principal...

"Na verdade, Draco escolheu você Astoria". Pansy respondeu com um falso sorriso doce, ao passo que Astoria estendeu as pernas para que a loira as massageasse.

A expressão de prazer de Astoria, ao sentir os dedos finos e longos de Pansy em seus tornozelos foi a vitória de Pansy.

"Na verdade... Hum... Ele apenas fez isso porque... Aahh... Percebeu que você estava interessado no Blaise...". Pansy parou a massagem e encarou Astoria. A expressão de prazer dela misturava com a de mágoa.

A Flor de Blaise passara muito tempo se sentindo traída por Draco: sem aviso, ele a abandonou e escolheu a frágil e doce Astoria. Draco a trocara por uma criança fraca, e agora Pansy descobrira que ele apenas agira como de costume – abandonara uma coisa que amava antes que ela o abandonasse; e Astoria tinha mágoa disso, mágoa de ser apenas uma substituta.

_Quebrar_ Astoria estava cada vez mais perto da realidade.

Pobre menina doce...

"Não entendo o que você gosta no Blaise". Astoria disse interrompendo a linha de pensamento de Pansy. A loira olhou para outra e viu que Astoria quase tocava em suas mãos.

A bailarina exalava desespero para que Pansy voltasse a tocá-la.

Pobre menina inocente...

"Ora, ele é um bom profissional". Pansy respondeu desviando o assunto, dando margem para que a morena comentasse sobre a peça. Astoria, nem ninguém, jamais saberia o que a loira mais amava no negro.

Ao ser tocada novamente, Astoria deixou que seu rosto, livremente, assumisse a forma da vergonha e do prazer.

"Existem outros melhores".

"Astoria, não muitos, e você sabe disso". Pansy disse suavemente, aumentando a pressão da massagem "Ele é um cretino, mas sabe o que faz. Você escuta as críticas".

"Ele é um cretino". Astoria disse bruscamente assustando Pansy. A loira jamais imaginaria que o cisne principal usaria essa palavra para se referir ao coreógrafo.

Astoria estava se rebelando em uma velocidade que nem Pansy poderia ter imaginado.

O baixo gemido de prazer de Astoria foi o tom que iniciou a música de vitória de Pansy.

"Por que diz isso, amada?"

"Porque ele nunca te deu valor" Astoria respondeu afastando as suas pernas do alcance da loira. Para a surpresa desta, Astoria segurou suas mãos finas e olhou fundo em seus olhos castanhos avermelhados.

"Blaise me dá valor, Astoria". Pansy disse, desviando o olhar. Astoria não podia ver mais do que ela permitisse.

"Então por que você nunca é a estrela?" Astoria perguntou voltando a usar o tom baixo de voz, tão baixo, na verdade, que, se não fosse pelo fato de ambas estarem sozinhas, Pansy não a teria ouvido.

Ao compreender o que a morena dissera, Pansy se levantou bruscamente, olhando para a outra com desprezo. Astoria se encolheu assustada.

"Eu não vivo com o Blaise para ganhar papéis, Malfoy". Pansy disse secamente. Astoria e Draco ainda não eram casados e não era segredo para ninguém que a primeira bailarina odiava ser chamada pelo nome do noivo.

Porém, Pansy queria ferir Astoria. Ela já estava cansada de ouvir tal comentário pelos corredores da companhia. Era um fato que ela se sentia injustiçada por não ter maior destaque nas peças e que muitas vezes sentia-se injustiçada por Blaise, que parecia fazer questão de sempre conceder-lhe papéis insignificantes com a justificativa de 'não quero te perder'.

Todavia, isso não queria dizer que ela não o amava. Pansy amou Blaise antes de ele _ser_ Blaise, quando ele ainda era apenas o menino sem rosto. Ela o amava tanto quanto ao ballet e por isso que doía ainda mais ser posta em terceiro plano por ele.

Contudo, não era como se Pansy fosse deixar Astoria perceber qual era de fato a sua tristeza.

"Pansy, eu..." Astoria se levantou e Pansy pôde ver que ela tremia por completo. Por mais chateada que estivesse com as lembranças que o comentário da morena trouxera, a loira não pode deixar de aproveitar o fato de Astoria olhar para baixo para sorrir abertamente.

Pobre menina inocente...

"Parkinson. Para você, a partir de hoje, eu volto a ser Parkinson. Pensei que você fosse diferente, mas me enganei". Antes que Astoria tomasse coragem para impedi-la, Pansy saiu do palco, buscando a saída.

Todavia, antes de alcançar a porta. Pansy ainda pôde ouvir a eternamente fraca e frágil Astoria chamando-a com desespero.

Pobre menina doce...

-/-

"Você está irritada" Blaise disse quando chegou a casa e viu Pansy repetindo os exercícios do dia em frente ao espelho (ato esse que ela só realizava quando estava muito irritada). Era o modo dela de tentar encontrar o seu centro, o seu equilíbrio, novamente.

Pansy não respondeu a Blaise, pois não havia nada a responder. Ele fez uma constatação. Pelo espelho, ela o viu se aproximar e sentiu os braços dele envolvendo a sua cintura, interrompendo, assim, a sua sequência de exercícios. O negro sabia que, se ele não a interrompe-se agora, Pansy passaria a noite inteira na frente do espelho.

"Estou cansada Blaise!" Ela disse repentinamente, começando a molhar o ombro dele.

"Eu sei, Pansy..." Ele disse lentamente enquanto, com toques leves nas costas magras da outra, tentava acalmá-la. Normalmente ele teria conseguido, mas naquele dia Pansy acabou se irritando com a eterna calma dele e o empurrou para longe de sue corpo.

Blaise se assustou com o repentino afastamento da namorada, mas, como sempre, sua expressão permaneceu apática, e isso só contribuiu para que a irritação de Pansy aumentasse.

"Não Blaise, você **não** sabe!" Pansy saiu correndo em direção ao quarto e Blaise, da sala, ouviu a porta fechando-se com um som alto.

Ao olhar para o espelho, Blaise viu, no chão, algumas das sapatilhas velhas de Pansy. Todas descosturadas e manchadas de sangue.

-/-

Pansy não procurou Astoria no dia seguinte e nem no outro. Ela ainda estava brava com Blaise – o fato de ela ter saído antes dele de casa e não ter falado com ele desde que chegara a companhia só comprovava o que o coreógrafo já sabia – e com Astoria e tudo o que ela a fez lembrar.

Porém, Astoria já não conseguia ficar sem Pansy e por isso a procurou assim que o ensaio acabou.

"Parkinson!" Já era a terceira vez que a primeira bailarina chamava o seu cisne mais querido e esse não respondia. Talvez fosse pelo barulho, talvez fosse pela introspecção da loira, talvez fosse porque, inconscientemente Pansy ainda sabia como controlar Astoria, seja lá o que fosse, a loira só olhou para a outra bailarina quando essa tocou em seu ombro.

"Sim, Malfoy?" Pansy olhara rapidamente para Astoria – apenas para ver quem a chamara – e logo voltou a se concentrar em amarrar suas sapatilhas. Nunca ela demorara dando para passar a fita vermelha em seus tornozelos.

"E-eu não quis dizer _a-aquilo_..." Pansy nem precisava olhar para Astoria para tentar descobrir o que era 'aquilo'. O nervoso na voz dela já indicava que 'aquilo' era o que elas haviam conversado naquele dia.

"Aquilo" era o modo com qual Astoria, sem ter a intenção, abrira em Pansy uma ferida que há pouco tempo ela conseguira fechar.

"Mas disse". Ao terminar de amarrar suas sapatilhas, gastas e rasgadas, Pansy se levantou e olhou para a outra bailarina. Tal qual na última vez, Astoria tremia.

"Eu queria me desculpar...". A voz de Astoria parecia mais baixa do que nunca, mas Pansy conseguiu ouvi-la mesmo assim.

"Ok." Pansy continuou olhando fixamente para Astoria e isso fez com que a outra se sentisse mais acuada.

Se não estivesse tão irritada e magoada, Pansy teria rido de alegria: Astoria parecia que quebraria com apenas um toque dela.

"Em posição!" Antes que Astoria pudesse tentar falar mais alguma coisa, sua irmã, Daphne, e Blaise chegaram ao salão.

Astoria, tão focada em sua tristeza, quase perdera a chamada de Blaise e teve um dos piores treinos de sua vida.

-/-

"Pansy, o que foi que você fez?" Blaise, irritado, após encerrar o ensaio mais cedo do que o normal, puxou Pansy para o seu escritório.

Astoria tinha dançado tal qual uma criança apática. Quase as vésperas da abertura da temporada, Blaise perdera seus dois cisnes.

"Nada". Pansy disse, desviando o olhar, sentindo um pouco de medo, pois, eram em momentos como esses em que ela sentia a força que saía de Blaise; a força que **era** Blaise.

"Conserte o nada, então. Conserte e eu te dou mais destaque no espetáculo". Pansy viu desespero na falsa expressão do coreógrafo. Blaise quis convencer a bailarina de que ele estava desesperado e que, por isso, faria qualquer coisa para arrumar a sua apresentação.

O maior defeito de Pansy sempre foi enxergar apenas o que ela queria, e Blaise sabia muito bem disso.

O homem contava que ela entendesse a expressão dele como angústia e foi assim que Pansy entendeu.

"Não me espere hoje a noite". Pansy saiu do escritório sem olhar para trás. Se tivesse olhado, talvez tivesse visto o pequeno sorriso que surgiu nos lábios de Blaise.

-/-

Encontrar a casa de Astoria fora mais fácil do que Pansy acreditava que seria: bastara ligar para Draco e dizer que precisava conversar com a noiva dele. Pelo tom irritado do ex namorado, ao atender ao telefone e passar as informações, estava claro que a noiva dele já tinha contado sobre a briga das duas.

Draco sempre odiou se meter em brigas do outros e por isso mesmo entregou o endereço sem fazer muitas perguntas.

O prédio em que Astoria morava com a irmã era antigo e bem conservado. Era um prédio de sacadas grandes, algo difícil de ser encontrado naquela parte da cidade.

Pansy esperou um pouco em frente à porta de madeira, fina, corroída, frágil e pintada de verde desbotado fosse aberta. Era Daphne que estava a sua frente e não Astoria. O olhar de desdém da assistente de Blaise quase fez Pansy desistir.

Quase.

"Eu gostaria de falar com a Astoria, por favor." Daphne nada disse ao ouvir o pedido da bailarina a sua frente: ela apenas deu espaço para que a outra entrasse em sua casa.

A sala do apartamento, Pansy observou enquanto esperava Daphne – que saiu sem dizer nada – voltar com a irmã, era cheia de espelhos, dos mais diversos tamanhos e formas, e de bonecas de porcelanas. Em um dos muitos cantos escuros daquela sala – a iluminação era concentrada apenas no centro, onde, Pansy suspeitou, com razão, ambas treinavam – existia um piano branco coberto por poeira. Ao vê-lo, Pansy lembrou-se de ouvir Draco dizendo que o grande sonho de sua noiva era dedicar-se ao piano, e não ao ballet, porém, os pais dela jamais permitiram. Eles queriam uma filha bailarina e não uma filha pianista.

Astoria nunca quis ser bailarina, e isso só aumentava a raiva de Pansy.

"Parkinson!" Astoria chegou tropeçando na sala e ainda coberta pelas roupas do ensaio desgraçado – calça cinza e um collant branco. A visitante tratou de esconder a sua raiva com o mais doce dos sorrisos.

Daphne que, com seu olhar severo, observava tudo da entrada da sala, não pôde deixar de notar a troca de expressões da loira.

"Astoria!". Pansy correu em direção a mulher e, para a surpresa dessa, a abraçou com força, fazendo Astoria gemer de prazer.

Estúpida menina inocente...

"Eu queria me desculpar com você por hoje, não fui justa com você!" Pansy abraçava Astoria com tanta força que poderia até dizer que a sufocava.

Astoria, contudo, estava amando isso.

"N-não, eu te entendo...". Quando Pansy finalmente soltou Astoria pôde ver os olhos dela brilhando de felicidade. O cisne da Rainha sorriu.

"Isso não é justificativa para o modo com que te tratei. Por isso, vim me redimir te chamando para sair". Pansy viu a incerteza nos olhos de Astoria – que mesmo assim continuavam brilhantes – e a reprovação no rosto de Daphne.

Ela precisava pensar rápido.

"Vamos voltar cedo, eu prometo! Nada que vai prejudicar o ensaio de amanhã! De fato, se divertir pode ser que até te ajude". Pansy disse segurando as mãos de Astoria, que a olhava um pouco envergonhada. O treino dela tinha sido de fato muito ruim.

"Você acha?" Astoria disse, ainda um pouco apreensiva.

"Sim! Quando estamos felizes, dançamos melhor!" Pansy viu Astoria olhando para irmã. As duas pareciam ter algum tipo de conversa por telepatia em que Daphne deixava clara a sua repressão à idéia de sair e que Astoria deixava claro que sairia mesmo assim.

"Eu só preciso me trocar..." Astoria disse finalmente soltando as mãos de Pansy.

"Imagine, você está ótima!" A bailarina morena viu que Pansy também usava ainda as suas roupas de treino – collant, saia e meia calça pretas.

"Você acha?" Astoria perguntou, olhando para o grande espelho, com um pequeno trinco na parte de cima, e analisando a imagem das duas. Ela parecia tão frágil e sem graça perto de Pansy e era importante para ela que a loira a achasse atraente.

"Sim! Você sempre está linda!" Pansy não deu tempo para Astoria falar mais nada: ao ouvir o riso baixo da morena, puxou-a para fora do apartamento.

Daphne ficou olhando a porta muito tempo depois de ela ter sido fechada. Até que Astoria retornasse, ela não sairia daquele lugar.

-/-

A boate era escura e as luzes coloridas faziam o corpo de Pansy brilhar, enquanto Astoria a observava sem pudor. O chão era sujo e nenhuma das duas se importava com isso. Pansy ria do desejo de Astoria e essa aproveitava todas as chances para tocar o corpo o corpo da primeira de todas as formas possíveis.

Pansy ria e jogava seu corpo em direção a Astoria, que o recebia e acariciava – com temor, ainda – com prazer.

Até que Pansy se cansou do jogo e puxou o corpo de Astoria para próximo do seu. A morena não precisou fazer mais nenhum movimento: no momento em que Astoria sentiu o corpo de Pansy colado ao seu, ela a beijou com toda a sua vontade reprimida. Suas mãos, agora já não mais temerosas, percorriam o corpo da outra sem pudor.

"Vamos sair daqui". Dessa vez, Astoria tomou a frente e puxou Pansy para fora do estabelecimento.

Pansy a seguiu rindo abertamente.

-/-

O hotel que Astoria escolheu era decadente em vermelho. As mãos da garota de olhos negros quase rasgaram as roupas negras da garota de olhos castanhos avermelhados.

E então mãos e mãos fizeram a dança por muito tempo sonhada. Os beijos de Astoria sinalizavam que a vida dela dependia dos beijos de Pansy.

Astoria ainda com suas roupas cinzas e brancas cobertas de suor, enquanto Pansy já havia sido despida de todo o negro que a cobria.

Ao olhar para o espelho todo rachado do teto e ver Astoria subindo em seu corpo, Pansy riu abertamente pela vitória.

-/-

Mesmo acordando bem antes que Astoria, Pansy chegou um pouco atrasada ao ensaio.

Blaise a olhou de modo repressor ao vê-la amarrando as sapatilhas.

"Não me importa o que você fez na noite passada: se ainda quiser ser a substituta, não chegue novamente atrasada. Vá se aquecer." Pansy sabia que Blaise estava muito irritado com ela – ele sempre odiou atrasos, não importava a ocasião – mas mesmo assim continuou sorrindo abertamente. Nem o mau humor de Blaise estragaria a sua felicidade.

Astoria havia finalmente _quebrado_ e Blaise acabara de afirmar que o papel de substituta era dela.

Enquanto dançava a coreografia da bailarina principal – Blaise exigiu que ela demonstrasse que realmente sabia os passos – Pansy libertou os fios loiros do coque apertado e deixou que eles dançassem com ela.

Blaise observava tudo a distância, sem expressão. Pansy não tivera nem a capacidade de trocar de roupa.

-/-

"Você esteve muito bem hoje, Pansy". Astoria disse depois que o ensaio terminara. Diferente de Pansy, ela voltara para casa e trocara de roupa, mas isso não fez com que a expressão de felicidade dela diminuísse.

Na verdade, o tom de rosa da roupa dela ressaltava o vermelho do rosto e do corpo dela.

"Obrigada, Astoria. É um grande peso ser a sua substituta. E você esteve bem melhor hoje. Não disse que você ia se sentir bem depois de sair?" Pansy sorriu de satisfação ao sentir os lábios de Astoria na sua face.

A morena jamais saberia o peso que era ser a substituta dela. Ao menos, Pansy não tinha a menor intenção de trazer esse assunto a tona naquele momento.

"Pansy, eu estou saindo do ballet." Astoria disse olhando fixamente para Pansy que se assustou: a morena nunca pareceu tão decidida e forte.

"Como é que é?" Pansy disse com um falso tom de surpresa. Depois da noite passada, era óbvio que Astoria faria qualquer coisa para ver Pansy feliz, e Astoria sabia muito bem que nada faria Pansy mais feliz do que conseguir o papel principal.

"Ontem a noite eu percebi que você merecia uma chance, e ao te ver dançando hoje, com tanta graça e força, tive a certeza. Boa sorte na estréia. Estarei na platéia te assistindo". Astoria se aproximou de Pansy e a beijou novamente como se a sua vida dependesse disso; como se aquilo fosse o passo inicial para o seu fim.

O cisne desistente saiu voando antes que o novo cisne pudesse pensar em chamá-lo de volta.

Pansy não acreditava em sua vitória, tanto que caiu sentada no chão e começou a chorar.

Ela finalmente teria a sua chance.

-/-

"O que aconteceu?" Pansy permanecera sentada horas no chão de madeira escura do palco chorando e teria ficado a noite inteira também se Blaise não tivesse aparecido e a levantado, exigindo que ela o olhasse.

A expressão de raiva dele e a força que ele empregava no braço fino dela indicavam que ele estava a ponto de perder o controle e que Pansy deveria tomar cuidado com qualquer palavra e ação. Ela já vira Blaise perder o controle uma vez e não era algo que ela gostaria de assistir de novo.

"Eu que te pergunto: o que aconteceu?" Pansy o encarou com uma falsa expressão de ignorância. Estava claro que ele já havia tomado conhecimento da decisão de Astoria de sair do ballet.

"Por que Astoria desistiu do papel?" Blaise perguntou com uma voz firme e baixa, porém, ao contrário da de Astoria, que costumava indicar fraqueza, a de Blaise indicava força.

Por um momento, Pansy temeu por si e colocou seu plano em questionamento: Blaise a amava, mas nada era mais importante que o Lago.

Fora a última peça que a mãe dele assistira com vida e Pansy sabia que, por isso, Blaise faria de tudo por aquele espetáculo.

"E eu que sei, Blaise?" Pansy disse, empurrando a mão de Blaise para longe de seu braço e se afastando do coreógrafo. "Nem sabia que ela tinha desistido!" A bailarina podia sentir o olhar fixo dele nela, como se ele tentasse lê-la.

O poucos segundos de silêncio que se seguiram fez Pansy realmente questionar suas ações.

"Vá para casa e comece os exercícios de relaxamento. Eu tenho coisas a resolver e quero ter a certeza que você já os terá feito quando chegar em casa. E Pansy, esteja preparada para amanhã". Blaise saiu com passos firmes e Pansy pôde respirar de alívio.

Alguns minutos mais tardes, ela também saiu do palco e foi para casa, para realizar os exercícios que Blaise ordenada.

-/-

Pansy fez bem em seguir o mandamento de Blaise: os exercícios se mostraram muito úteis no dia seguinte, quando ela teve de realizar, mais de uma vez, a série que antes pertencia a Astoria.

Pela primeira vez, a bailarina entendeu o que realmente significava servir a criação de Blaise, nos treinos, em casa, em qualquer lugar que fossem, ele exigia – sugava – tudo dela. Porém, ao contrário de Astoria, que, mesmo antes da desistência, parecia não ter mais forças para continuar, Pansy se deixava sugar com prazer. Ela sabia que **tudo** seria recompensado no momento em que ela subisse no palco como Odete e Odila.

Durante esse meio tempo, Blaise adquiriu o costume de chegar tarde em casa, mas Pansy, tão concentrada em sua felicidade e em sua série de exercícios não via qualquer problema nisso. Blaise sempre ficava até mais tarde na companhia nos dias que antecediam a estréia. Na verdade, ela se lembrava, sorrindo, que era comum ele estar tão concentrado que por vezes se esquecia de comer.

Nesses momentos, Pansy sorria de felicidade: Blaise e ela tinham em comum o amor pelo ballet.

-/-

Era o dia da estréia e Pansy mal podia se conter de felicidade. Todos os olhares estavam nela e, assim que a cortina subisse, todo mundo estaria aos seus pés.

"Quebre a perna Pansy" disse um dos cisnes sarcasticamente ao passar por ela. Pansy achou estranha a expressão irônica da outra bailarina, mas não deu muita atenção. Ela já estava acostumada com os falsos desejos de boa sorte.

Ela continuou o caminho para o seu camarim, agora mais feliz ainda por saber que não precisaria encontrar mais esses falsos desejos de boa sorte. A vantagem de ser a primeira bailaria era ter um camarim só para si, sem ter que dividi-lo com os outros.

Pela primeira vez em sua vida, Pansy estava verdadeiramente feliz. Porém, ao entrar no pequeno quarto, Pansy viu Astoria sentada em frente ao espelho brilhante e prendendo os cabelos castanhos em um alto e firme coque.

Por um pequeno momento, Pansy pensou que estava sonhando, mas ao sentir os braços de Astoria envolvendo a sua cintura percebeu que estava bem acordada.

A loira nunca se sentiu tão sufocada e perdida em um abraço tão leve.

"Pansy! Você chegou a tempo!" Astoria disse sorrindo e soltando a outra, que a olhava sem entender.

"Tempo do quê? Astoria, você não tinha desistido da apresentação?" Pansy perguntou raivosa enquanto se deixava ser encaminhada pela outra para frente do espelho. Astoria fez com que Pansy se sentasse no banco simples de madeira e começou a escovar os cabelos loiros dela.

"Sim! Se não fosse por Blaise e Daphne, eu teria desistido mesmo!"

"Blaise...?" Pansy perguntou surpresa ao ouvir o nome do namorado coreógrafo.

"Sim! Todos os dias ele ia a minha e casa e me tentava convencer de que eu não deveria sair, mas ele só me convenceu quando disse que você estava infeliz com a minha saída. Pansy, eu achei que você teria ficado feliz, mas me enganei de novo. Espero não ter te ofendido mais uma vez". Astoria, que começava a torcer o cabelo de Pansy em um coque tão apertado e alto quanto o seu, parou de se mexer e olhou para o reflexo do espelho, esperando encontrar em Pansy algum sinal de desaprovação.

Não encontrou. Pansy não tinha qualquer expressão em seu rosto. Astoria entendeu que, qualquer irritação que a outra tivesse tido, já tinha passado, e voltou a torcer o cabelo de Pansy.

"Blaise te visitava depois dos ensaios". E então Pansy se lembrava dos atrasos dele e se culpou por não ter prestado mais atenção nisso. Por não ter perguntando mais sobre as razões dos atrasos dele.

Ela se deixara levar por sua felicidade. Ela sabia o quanto aquele ballet significa para Balise. Deveria ter tido mais cuidado com ele.

"Sim! Pansy, você não imagina o quão feliz eu estou por poder dançar ao seu lado!" Astoria terminou de amarrar os cabelos de Pansy e passou a focar a sua atenção em amarrar a fita branca na cabeça dela. Astoria, como rainha, usaria uma coroa. Pansy, como cisne, uma fita.

Antes que Pansy pudesse comentar alguma coisa, três batidas foram ouvidas na porta do camarim – que, desde a entrada de Pansy, estivera aberta – e as duas bailarinas viram Blaise na entrada dele.

Blaise sorria fria e educadamente, como sempre sorria nas estréias para tentar esconder seu nervoso, e usava seu costumeiro terno negro.

"Astoria, vá para sua posição. Eu preciso falar com Pansy antes do espetáculo começar." Blaise disse entrando no camarim e mantendo o sorriso frio. Havia um brilho de vitória nos olhos deles que só Pansy percebera, já que Astoria, tão fixada em sua alegria, entendeu que ele estava sendo apenas educado.

A bailarina principal saiu do camarim sorrindo e dizendo que esperaria pela outra. Blaise trancou a porta atrás de si após a saída da outra.

"Era isso que você fazia todas as noites? Conspirava contra mim?" Pansy se levantou e empurrou Blaise com raiva e força.

Blaise só começou a rir abertamente.

"Era isso que você fazia todas as noites? Conspirava contra mim?" Ele repetiu com um tom de voz irônico, ainda sorrindo. Pansy se enfureceu mais ainda.

"Como você ousou?" Pansy disse quase gritando, o que fez Blaise rir anda mais.

"Eu poderia perguntar o mesmo a você." Dessa vez Blaise falara calmamente, sem rir.

"Você disse que eu teria mais destaque!" Pansy gritou, jogando a primeira coisa que viu – a escova que Astoria antes usara em seus cabelos – em cima dele. Blaise desviou e a olhou irritado.

"E eu não menti. Você, por um tempo, foi a bailarina principal. Eu nunca disse que _seu_ destaque duraria até a estréia." Pansy olhava para ele sem saber o que dizer.

"Eu te disse. O lago é a minha obra mais cara e eu não quero te perder. Não importa o que eu precise fazer para conseguir as duas coisas. E se apresse em terminar de se arrumar: eu espero o meu cisne número sete no palco. Além do mais, você não quer decepcionar Astoria, certo?". Blaise disse ironicamente, abrindo a porta do camarim e saindo, deixando Pansy sozinha no quarto fechado.

Pansy não sabia o que fazer. Ao ouvir o teste de som ao fundo, tocando a famosa música do ballet, Pansy desabou no chão.

**Fim.**

**Nota da Autora**: espero que tenham gostado da fic. Reviews são sempre bem vindos.

Beijos^.~

Narcisa Le Fay.


End file.
